worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheriff's Hot Pursuit
Sheriff's Hot Pursuit is an event in Cars: The Video Game. Event Information The event is a minigame, and there are five levels. In each level, there is an assortment of three speeders, and the player must remain directly behind each one until their chase meter is depleted. Once all three are caught, the level is finished. Each level (except levels two and three) give a different number of trophies, and completing level one will unlock Ornament Valley Circuit. The player controls Sheriff, even if they have not yet purchased him in the bonus content. Objective The objective of the game is to catch all three speeders. To catch them, the player must follow them until they get close enough, and then Sheriff's siren will start and a large red bar will appear to the right of that character's icon on the left side of the screen. Once the bar is empty, that speeder is caught and they will drive around slower until the player catches the other two speeders. The speeders are marked with green dots. When the player is chasing them, the dots turn red. After they are caught, the dot disappears. If a speeder gets too far away from the player, it will say "You Lost Em'!", and the losing scene will play; it will then ask the player if they want to try again. The theme that plays during the minigame is "Here Comes Sheriff". There is no time limit. Vs Mode Sheriff's Hot Pursuit is one of the few minigames to be playable in two-player mode. One player plays as Sheriff while the other plays as Lightning McQueen. It is also set on Interstate 40 instead of Radiator Springs. Lightning must get far away enough from Sheriff or reach the end of the Interstate to win. Both cars must also avoid Tourists. If Lightning wins, instead of the cutscene playing, it will show the basic screen for when a speeder is caught, but the time will read "They Got Away!" Levels *Speeders (Fletcher, Mia, and Gerald): 2 trophies *Hooligans (Barry, Tia, and El Guapo): 3 trophies *Road Hazards (Snot Rod, Lenny, and Papo): 3 trophies *Delinquents (DJ, Sonny, and Wingo): 4 trophies *Hot Rodders (Boost, Vince, and Chick Hicks): 5 trophies *Total: 17 trophies Trivia *This is the only event in this game without a cutscene. *This minigame and Luigi to the Rescue are the only two minigames in Cars: The Video Game that could happen either during the day or at night. *This is the only minigame in Cars: The Video Game to have some of its levels take place in Ornament Valley. While the target for Lightning Strikes Back is in Ornament Valley, the minigame actually takes place on Interstate 40. *Sheriff's Hot Pursuit and Mike and Sulley's Last Laugh are the only two minigames in all three of the games published by THQ which have unique names for each level. *Since this minigame can be played before Ornament Valley Circuit in Story Mode, players might not know who Vince, Barry, Sonny, and Lenny are. Similarly, players who have played this game before seeing the movie would not know who Boost, Wingo, DJ, and Snot Rod are. Category:Cars: The Video Game Events